


When he offers his hand, you should take it

by Lemon_cakes_tea



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But you just need to know it is set in that time, Harry's Birthday, Harry's a prince, Harry's gay, I failed at that, I was trying to give it a Victorian era feel, Louis and Niall are nobles, Louis dresses up as a girl, Louis' actually the son of a duke, Louis' gay too, M/M, Smut, in a way..., in this story, not in general, so he's close to the royals too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6049384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_cakes_tea/pseuds/Lemon_cakes_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis pulls away and gapes at him.<br/>“You-I’m a- aren’t you?...” Louis can’t even form a coherent sentence.<br/>“Are you alright?” Harry asked face filled with concern.<br/>“No?”<br/>Harry’s eyebrows furrow and he pulls Louis into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. Louis sighed because this is the not what he expected would happen.<br/>“I won’t tell anyone” Harry said, Louis looked up at him. “I knew” Harry continued, “that you weren’t a femalel”<br/>Louis’ eyes widen, “What? When?”<br/>“I know who you are Louis Tomlinson”</p><p>or the one where Louis dresses as a girl to the Prince birthday ball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When he offers his hand, you should take it

**Author's Note:**

> If you read my tags, you know I was trying for a victorian era setting. And since I'm not very good at style or language that didn't happen. Anyways, enjoy!

_ Louis’ excited. _

He’s at a very important ball and he’s buzzing. Not because he’s at the ball, he’s been to tons of balls because of his status. No, he’s buzzing for a different reason. He spots Niall and glides through the crowd to him. Niall doesn’t notice him until he’s right in front of him.

“Lou!” Niall gasped and then quickly looked around before grabbing Louis’ hand and taking him to a quieter corner. Louis’ still buzzing and he hopes that he calms down a bit… soon.

“Why are you dressed as a girl?” Niall whisper-shouted. Louis chuckled and toyed with a strand of hair coyly. The hair, of course, belonged to a wig, which just makes it more exciting because _what if it falls..._

“What if you get caught?” Niall asks in a quieter tone.

“That the thrilling bit”

“You’re ridiculous”

“And I’m your cousin”

“What?” Niall asks, picking two glasses of champagne off a tray that one of the servants was carrying around. He almost handed one to Louis but then pulled it back, “sorry, forgot that women shouldn’t drink in public”

“I’m your cousin in case they ask who I am or something” Louis says, frowning at the flute he’d just been refused.

“Why aren’t you related to the Tomlinson’s?”

“Because “Louis” isn’t here to support that idea” Louis says, watching Niall sip from “his” flute once he’s done with his own, “they’ll ask the rest of my family here which will get me into to trouble. But if I said I was related to you, I wouldn’t get caught because you are the only one here from your family so please”

“Fine, but you owe me drinks”

“Sure! Now are you going to introduce me around or am I going to roam around like a lonely girl?”

***

Niall had been roaming around with Louis until someone asked Louis for a dance. Louis would’ve said no, but Niall said yes and literally pushed Louis into the man’s arms. Fortunately, the man was only looking for a dance partner which he (and Louis) switched to others. It was going good, until, well…

Had I mentioned this ball was important? There’s a reason why he dressed up the way he is. Not because he wanted to be a girl for a night, no. He wanted to escape all the important people at the ball he knew he’d have to talk to as Louis Tomlinson. As Louise Horan, he could avoid and dodge all those important people with ease. But now, standing in front of him, was the reason behind the ball.

Prince Harry smiled and held a hand out for Louis to take after they had bowed. Now, Louis knows how it’s going to look if he puts his hand in the prince’s, especially since almost everyone saw how he had cut into the dance before Louis’ next dance partner could reach him. He also knows how it’s going to look if he refuses Harry. There is no girl out there who would refuse the prince. The prince is just too handsome and charming for his own good, he’s also very nice, hosts and donates to tons of charities and does other good stuff and also he’s the prince. No one would refuse him.

The next song should have started already, but it seems like everyone is waiting for Louis’ answer to the prince, who is still holding his hand out with the sweetest smile Louis’ ever seen. So it isn’t Louis’ fault he takes his hand and let’s Harry pull them at a closer but respectable distance. Louis wants to cry and laugh at the same time because everyone’s looking at them and a prince, A FREAKING PRINCE, cut a dance to very obviously be Louis’ dance partner.

“Thank you” Harry says voice deep and low. The prince is talking to him. THE PRINCE IS TALKING TO HIM.

“It should be me thanking you, your highness” Louis says. Harry giggles and spins Louis in-time with everyone else.

“Your highness makes me sound a bit too…”

“Royal?” Louis asks, making Harry snort.

“Yes, isn’t that ironic”

“Alright, I’ll just call you my prince Harry” Louis says and notices how Harry doesn’t let go of Louis when it’s time to change partners, making everyone else stay with their previous ones.

“I’m not sure you’re allowed to say ' _ my' _  prince, but it’s flattering, really” Harry says, spinning Louis and then pulling him closer when the spin is done. Louis raises his brow at that but Harry ignores it.

“What is your name,  _ my _ love?” Harry asks with a smirk. Louis just smiles, hoping the song is over soon because he can still feel people’s stares.

“Louise,  _ my _ prince”

“Louise, that’s a lovely name”

“Thank you,  _ my _ prince”

Harry laughs, not letting Louis go again, but this time, the other dancers change their partners and leave them both to do whatever they please. Some people have gone back to doing whatever they were doing. Louis’ a lot more comfortable now.

“I’m sorry I dragged you into this” Harry says and Louis raises a brow.

“Into what?”

“The attention. It’s alright; they’ll look away soon, it just dancing to them. I needed to get away from nobles introducing me to their daughters”

“Aw, my poor prince. Having a hard time” Louis coos. He knows exactly what it like, his status isn’t as high as the prince’s but his family are very close to the royals and they are one of the richest in the land. Louis being the only son has to face nobles pushing their daughters into his arms and he’d have to give the ladies his attention in respect, like a proper gentlemen.

“Very hard time. I hope you mother doesn’t ask me to start courting you” Harry says, mocking a pout. Louis laughs and gently swats Harry on the shoulder making Harry all giggly again.

“And why wouldn’t you to court me?”

Harry almost most stops their dancing, but seems to remember he can’t, so he continues dancing, becoming very quiet.

“I’m sorry; I hadn’t meant to offend you with my words”

“No, no. I was just...” Harry starts but then the music stops and everyone starts clapping. Harry should find a new dance partner before the new song starts or this is going to look suspicious. Harry seems to know that too, but he doesn’t move from his spot. Louis needs to help him fast.

“Come talk with me in the balcony” he says loud enough for people nearby to hear and holds Harry’s arm for anyone else who can’t hear. It makes Louis look bad but any girl would want to extend their time with the prince so he hopes people don't read too much into it. Harry sighs in relief and lets Louis pull him outside.

“Thank you”

“No problem” Louis says, dropping Harry’s arm and looks up at the sky. It’s so pretty with all the stars twinkling and no moon in the sky. Louis loves the stars, he always pointed out constellations with his sisters and his mother. His mother let him sleep outside in their gardens once; he invited Niall and told all he could about the stars. About Niall, Louis hopes he isn’t angry with Louis about the whole “prince" thing.

“I would court you if I could” Harry says, almost startling him. And then he realises what Harry just said.

“What!”

“I said-“

“I heard. I just- why?”

Harry blushed and looked away, “I fancy you… a lot”

And now Louis was blushing. Harry fancies him and he’s never felt his heart race this fast after hearing someone tell him that. Yeah well, the prince just told him that so…

“Wait… what do you mean if you could?” Louis asked

Harry sighed and stared at the garden below them, “I’m the prince. I can’t just court anyone”

“Oh”

There was nothing left to say. It was sad. Louis knows as a very rich noble that his range is quite restricted; he can only imagine how much worse it is for Harry. He remembers having to court Eleanor to keep both their families happy until Louis’ dad wasn’t happy enough and asked for the courtship to end. Louis didn’t fancy or love Eleanor, but he would pick her over all the other options he has because she was nice to him.

“Are you-“Harry starts, but then frowns, clearly rephrasing his words, “Is anyone courting you?”

Louis bushes and fiddles with the fringe on his head, “No…”

Harry sighs in relief and then stand really close, “Good, because I’d like to kiss you”

Louis gasps and looks around, sighing in relief when he sees that no one is around. But that doesn’t mean no one can see from the inside. So Louis says that people will see. Harry looks around too and then grabs Louis’ hand. They walk in and out of the huge ball room wordlessly. Louis didn’t catch anyone looking at them, so he sighs in relief once they were out of the room. But Harry doesn’t stop, he continued to pull him along, making him go up the stairs and towards where ever they were going. There were a few maids and guards that saw them, but they just looked away. Louis likes them. Harry finally pulls him into a room, closing the door behind himself and then proceeds to rest his head against the door. Louis takes that moment to look around and sees it’s a bedroom. It’s a bedroom and it has the coat that he’s always seen Harry in when he isn’t at a party. This is Harry’s bedroom!

“That was the scariest and most exciting thing I’ve ever done” Harry says, pulling away from the door. The scariest and most exciting thing Louis’ ever done is wear a dress to a ball. Which… SHIT, he got Harry to fancy someone that’s not real. Louis feels like shit now because he lied to Harry and now Harry… He shouldn’t have dressed like this.

“Are you okay?” Harry asks, his face showing concern. Louis suddenly wants to cry. Harry’s been so nice to him and he’s lying to Harry.

“My Love!” Harry says, pulling Louis close when a tear slips out his eye. He’s never felt so guilty about anything before and that’s something because he’s known for causing trouble. Harry doesn’t deserve this. How is Louis going to explain without getting his head separated from his body.

“We don’t have to kiss if you don’t want it” Harry said and Louis should feel relieved but it only hurts him more, because Harry wants to kiss him and he’s crying and ruining everything. Harry holds him closer and wipes his tears.

“Please don’t cry” Harry says, voice going all shaky like he was about to cry too. Louis can’t let that happen, so he does the next best thing. He wraps his arms around Harry and tension in Harry’s muscles loosens a bit. Louis can hold him if not kiss him so he slowly walks them to the bed and pulls Harry on top of himself, resting Harry’s head on his chest, carding his hand through Harry’s hair. Harry likes this and nuzzles his face into Louis’ neck. Louis tried to hold the sweet boy as close as he can; it’s the best he can offer.

“I’m sorry I assumed you’d like to kiss me too and brought you up here” Harry says, breath shaky, “I’m sorry I made you cry” he says and his voice cracks. Louis feels tears on his neck and he lifts Harry’s face.

“No! Don’t cry! I do want to kiss you” Louis says and then realises that he really wouldn’t mind. Harry looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Why are we crying then?” He asks and Louis wants to laugh at how cute he looks.

“We can’t-“

“We can! Nobody can see us” Harry says, getting excited again. He look down at Louis’ lips and swallows, “I’d really like to kiss you”

Louis blushes and turns his face away. It’s not about anyone seeing them; it’s about… him being a boy. Besides, he shouldn’t want to kiss another man. Sodomy is a sin and he can’t get Harry to sin like this, without him knowing what he’s doing.

“Please” Harry says, moving up and resting his forehead on Louis’. Louis’ about to say no when he starts nodding. Which, why? Why can’t his body listen to him right now?

Harry beams and kisses the corner of his mouth first. It’s so sweet, Louis knows he’s doing it that way because he wants Louis to be totally okay with this while trying to contain his excitement. Louis smiles and reaches up to kiss the corner of Harry’s mouth too. Harry beams, but his smile grows softer, lazier as his eyes sparkle. When Harry’s kisses the corner of his mouth again, Louis understands. Harry’s not going to fully kiss him on the lips until Louis says he’s ready. So Louis presses his lips against Harry’s and feels him smile. It isn’t sodomy if it’s an innocent kiss, is it?

Harry didn’t want to keep it innocent though. Soon his tongue lightly swipes Louis’ bottom lip before he pulls away. It makes Louis blush and judging from Harry’s flushed cheek, it made him blush too.

“Sorry” he says and starts to pull away but then Louis follows his movement and reaches for his lips. Harry sighs into the kiss and presses his lips harder. Louis’ heart is racing and his thoughts are fuzzy so he blames the adrenaline and blurred thoughts when he licks and bites Harry’s lips. Harry doesn’t pull away, he opens his mouth and lets Louis’ tongue slip in. It’s clear that they both have kissed before which shocks Louis because who has the prince been kissing? He doesn’t get to wonder because Harry moans and lets his tongue into Louis’ mouth. Even though Louis quite likes the prince’s tongue, he never lets up without a fight. So soon, Harry’s and Louis’ tongues are fighting for dominance. That makes them both frisky, Harry grabbing Louis’ shoulders and Louis pull at Harry’s hair. No one wins because Harry pulls away to catch his breath and Louis pulls at his hair making Harry tip his chin up, exposing his long lovely neck for Louis to devour. Louis quickly latches his mouth to Harry’s throat, leaving wet kisses all over his neck, trying not to stick to one point because he knows he can’t leave any marks, but good lord, does he want to. Harry seems to come back and pushes Louis back on to the bed, claiming his mouth again. Louis let’s his hands drag down Harry’s back and they both kiss roughly, licking and biting each other’s lips. Louis freaks out when Harry pulls off his coat and tosses it across the room, but then lets it go because it was getting hot and he really didn’t want the kissing to stop yet. Harry flips them so Louis on top of him. He pulls Louis down so he can kiss him and Louis easily goes. He’s never felt this… whatever this is. They’re still kissing when Louis notices his dress has loosened. It freaks him out, because now Harry will know, oh no, is his wig okay? Louis wants to cry again but then Harry’s kissing his neck, hand coming back to his shoulders and slowly pulling the dress off them. Louis’ freaking out really bad so he does the only thing he can think of. Take control.

He flips them over, which makes the dress slip off his shoulders and down his chest where his breasts should be if he was a woman, but he quickly kisses Harry before he can see. He kisses him hard and rough, hoping it’ll distract Harry. It does, but Harry’s trailing his hand up his arms, onto his shoulders and he’s about to reach his chest so Louis grabs his hands and pins them above Harry’s head. Harry seems to like that, a lot, because he moans and grinds his hips into Louis’. Which freaks Louis out again because he was hard too, did Harry feel him? Harry’s gone totally pliant and it’s only scaring Louis some more. What if he did feel Louis and doesn’t want this anymore. Louis breaks the kiss only to have Harry chase his lips the moment he breaks it. Louis’ still scared, but he continues to kiss Harry, slow and gentle now. Harry doesn’t seem to mind, kisses him back just as slow and gentle. Somewhere in-between Louis’ grip on Harry’s hands loosens and Harry frees himself and flips them over. It shocks Louis but it’s all forgotten when Harry continues to kiss him so sweetly. Harry drags his lips up his jaw and then down his neck and it feels so good. Louis moans when Harry licks a spot on the base of his neck which Harry quickly starts sucking on making Louis blood turn into molten lava inside his veins. Harry runs his fingers up and down Louis chest leaving goosebumps in their wake. It makes Louis moan again.

Harry seems to know what he’s supposed to do because his mouth is on one of Louis nipples and Louis can’t remember why that should be a problem, like, his brain is telling him there’s something wrong with Harry sucking on Louis’ nipples but he can’t remember why. Louis feels drugged and he hasn’t even had anything at all that would make him feel that way. Harry’s lips find Louis’ again after Louis says something but he can’t remember what he said. It probably hadn’t even made sense. The kiss is short because Harry was only trying to get his mouth on every part of Louis while he pushed more of Louis’ dress off of him. His lips are on Louis tummy, gently nipping and sucking so close to his… manhood. Louis wouldn’t mind if Harry put his mouth on him down there… in fact, he’d love if Harry did that. He thought that too soon because Harry’s pulling the dress off his bottom half, leaving his “manhood” out in the open. He expects Harry’s lips to find his skin again soon but it doesn’t happen, even after Louis wait long enough (barely two minutes). Harry’s staring… at his penis. And then it hits him. His penis! Harry thought he was a girl all along but now this girl has a penis and hardly has breasts! Louis never felt so horrified before. He wishes he could have stopped Harry before he found out, He wishes he managed to remember to not let Harry take control, He wishes he hadn’t even let Harry take his coat off, He wishes he could have said no to the kisses they shared so he could avoid this. Now he’s broken both his own and Harry’s heart. He leans up on his elbows to apologize but then Harry leans down and kisses his balls. Louis’ heart almost leaps out his chest and through the roof because that was the last thing he expected. Harry reaches up and kisses his lips, making Louis lose all sanity because the Prince just kissed his balls and then kissed his lips.

“So lovely” Harry says against his lips. Louis pulls away and gapes at him.

“You-I’m a- aren’t you?...” Louis can’t even form a coherent sentence.

“Are you alright?” Harry asked face filled with concern.

“No?”

Harry’s eyebrows furrow and he pulls Louis into his arms, rubbing his back soothingly. Louis sighed because this is the not what he expected would happen.

“I won’t tell anyone” Harry said, Louis looked up at him. “I knew” Harry continued, “that you weren’t a female”

Louis’ eyes widen, “What? When?”

“When we were on the balcony” Harry said, reaching his hand up to pull Louis’ wig off. Louis’ surprised it was still on.

“How?”

“I know who you are Louis Tomlinson”

Louis blushed and then groaned because shit, what if the others who knew him noticed too.

“I know what you’re thinking. It took me quite some time to realise it was you so don’t worry”

“But what if I get hanged”

“And I would let that happen?”

Louis looked at him cautiously, “A few minutes ago, I was sure you would”

Harry sighed and kissed him, “I wouldn’t”

“But I’m not a girl. And I tricked you into thinking I was and made you want to do this with me”

Harry kissed Louis long and hard, “You did trick me into thinking you were a girl but I wanted to do this even after I knew you weren’t Louise. Knew that name was familiar.”

“It was the name that gave me away?”

Harry blushed and looked away, “No…”

Louis looked at Harry expectantly and Harry pouted, “Please don’t laugh at me”

“Why would I laugh at you?”

Harry sighed and rub a hand down his face, cheeks flushed, “I’ve liked you for a long time Louis”

“What?”

“I’m not kidding. I don’t know why, but after we had first met and you decided to entertain your sisters because they were bored. Even though you got scolded by your father for plucking flowers from the royal gardens because your sisters wanted to make flower crowns” Harry said a fond smile on his face, “I saved the flower crown you sisters had made for you for so long. I even wore it a few times before it withered. After that I’d always look for you at every ball I went to. I knew you’d be there so I always looked for you. It's creepy and weird, I know, but there was... I don't know, you're nice to look at. When I didn’t see you this time I was so sad because I-“

Harry cut himself off and turned his face away. Louis gently held Harry’s face in his hands and pressed their foreheads together, “But I’m here”

Harry let out a watery laugh and nodded, “You’re here” he rubbed under his nose and sniffled, “When I hadn’t seen you at the ball, I was so sad, because it’s my birthday and you didn’t come”

He sniffled some more and rubbed at his eyes, “I saw your family” He grinned, “I was this close to asking them if you had come, but then I didn’t because that would be weird. And then I was getting stressed because people kept bringing their daughters because I’m at the age…”

Louis nodded and pushed his fringe back, playing with the curls at the back of his neck. Harry wasn’t done

“I wanted to see you one last time before-“Harry pauses and then looks at Louis cautiously, “Is that weird?”

“It’s flattering  _ my _ prince” Louis said cheekily making Harry kiss him.

“So how did you find me on the dance floor?”

“Oh, yeah that” Harry chuckles, “I was running away from someone who was bringing their daughter to me” He said, eyes sparkling, “S’not that I was being rude-“

“-you were being rude”

“I wasn’t! They were being rude” Harry pouted and crossed his arms, “Anyway, thank you for letting me dance with you. It really started to get awkward when you took so long to accept my offer for the dance”

“Hey! It’s not every day a prince asks you for a dance. Especially not when you dressed up as a girl to avoid 'important people' which; you are!”

“You dressed up as a girl to avoid me?”

“Not you, specifically. Just people trying to get me to court their daughters and indulge me in their boring topics”

“I wish I could do that”

“I can’t either but I did.” Louis said and winked, “You can too if you want. You’d make a great girl.”

“Really?”

“Yeah”

Harry squeezed him close and Louis let him. It was nice, Harry’s nice. He’s shocked that Harry said all that. He didn’t know Harry felt that way. He hadn’t even thought it could’ve have been a possibility.

“So... you fancy me?”

Harry smiled, “When I realised it was you, I just wanted to kiss you. I finally got to talk to you properly and you were great and I guess I just fell in love with you even more”

“Really?”

“Yeah” He said and kissed Louis hard, but it was so sweet.

“Did you really want to do the-err...”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but it just happened. I just wanted to… love you, properly”

“Yeah?” Louis asked and kissed Harry’s lips.

“Yeah”

“Even after you saw my penis”

Harry laughed, “I have to admit, your penis did shock me”

Louis chuckled and then wagged his brows, “Did it now?”

Harry blushed and looked down at it and then looked back up at Louis’ face, “it’s lovely”

“You’re lovely”

“Thank you my love”

Louis beamed and quickly stole a kiss, “Why am I the only one who is naked?”

Harry pulled his shirt off and pushed Louis back on to the bed and kissed him hard.

Louis laughed, “Someone’s eager”

“I don’t think I would ever get enough of you”

“Yeah?”

“Love you lips” Harry says, pecking his lips several times, “So soft”

“I love your lips too. They’re so good” Louis moans as Harry moves down his neck.

“Love your skin” Harry pants, “I want to mark every place I can” he sucks another bruise next to the one he made previously.

“Harry”

“Love, love, love your lovely face” Harry says and peppers his face with kisses. Louis flips them over.

“My turn” he says and kisses Harry messily. He sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and holds it between his teeth as he pulls away. It makes Harry moan.

“Love knowing I just made you moan like that” Louis says and kisses his way down his neck to his chest. “I really want to mark you up, but can’t risk getting you into trouble” he says and gently bites the skin on the side of his neck. Harry grabs Louis’ biceps like he’s trying to stay grounded. Louis reaches up to kiss him again and then looks down.

“What’s this?” He asks as lightly pinching Harry’s left nipple and Harry’s hips buck up, “sensitive here, are we?” he says and leans down to lick at it.

“Louis, oh!”

“Like that my prince?”

“Louis” Harry whines, hands grabbing whatever they could on Louis.

“Look at these” he says poking at the other two nipples on Harry’s chest.

“Sorry”

“What for?” Louis asks and suck on them too, he pulls off and turns to Harry, “think I can leave a mark here?” he ask circle his finger around one of his nipples, the bigger ones. Harry nods and Louis leans down and sucks at the skin between his right nipples. Harry’s head falls back and he lets out a groan.

“Quite noisy, aren’t you?”

Harry looks up and glares, “I can make you noisy too”

Louis laughs and then squeaks when Harry flips them over, pinning his hands above their heads. Harry’s lips go straight for a spot on Louis’ biceps, suck and nipping hard.

“Ow!”

When Harry pulls away, the bruise is already turning purple. He attacks Louis’ nipples next, suck and lightly nipping on them. Louis moans and feel Harry smile against his skin.

“That the best?”

“I’m not done yet”, Harry says and licks his way down Louis’ chest making the muscles in his stomach jump. He kisses the spot above Louis penis and Louis flips them.

“My turn”

“No it isn-“

“Shhhh” Louis silences Harry with a kiss. Harry lets him and makes it his mission to not moan. Which he fails because Louis pulls his trousers off and licks at his shaft. It’s not fair.

“Lovely cock you have my prince”

“Please don’t call me that”

“My prince? Why?”

“It gives me weird tingly feelings”

Louis laughs and kisses Harry, “Does it not feel good?”

“It does…”

“I won’t call you it ever if you want”

“NO!” Harry says making them both freeze, “I-I mean, I want you to call me it all the time but what if you call me it later and I remember this?”

“You don’t want to remember this?”

Harry blushes, “Not in front of” He fakes a cough “my family…”

Louis smirks, “Alright my prince”

Harry lets out a breathy laugh, “You won’t stop now, will you?”

“Not at all, my prince” Louis say and then sucks the head of Harry’s penis into his mouth. Harry moans and fists his hand into the bed sheets.

Louis pulls off and rolls them over, smiling brightly, “Your turn!”

Harry groans and grabs Louis penis in his hand, making Louis yelp and hold the hand that’s holding his penis. Now it’s Harry’s turn to smirk. He pulls the hand on his and put Louis fingers in his mouth, sucking at them. Louis stares at him in awe.

“Why is that so hot?” Harry smirk and then pulls the fingers out and spits in his hand, watching Louis scrunch up his face. He wrapped Louis hand around his cock and slowly moved it up and down.

“So you’re going to me wank myself” Louis asks sarcastically. Harry ignored him and leaned down to suck the head of his cock. Louis bucks his hips and moaned so loud it went straight to Harry cock. Louis grabbed at Harry’s hair and pulled at them, making Harry pull off his cock. Louis immediately whined, bucking his hips to get Harry to suck him again but he was so lost, he forgot he had to let go of Harry’s hair, so Harry worked their hands up and down making Louis squirm.

“Hey” Harry asked, stopping their hands, “You okay?”

Louis nods and then shakes his head, slowly letting go of Harry’s hair. Harry hadn’t even noticed it had been hurting him until the throbbing in his head was soothed as Louis gently massaged his head.

“Sorry” Louis says, huffing as he sunk into the bed. It’s embarrassing how much he’s affected.

“Do you want to take over now?” Harry asks and Louis shakes his head.

“I’d like to do something for you too” he says, reaching down to roll Harry’s nipples between his fingers. Harry hisses and grabs Louis’ hand.

“Would you like to suck me off too?” he asks, kissing his hand. Louis nods and weakly tries to flip them over but Harry holds him down.

“I’ll turn around, okay.” He says, turning so his dick is in Louis’ face and he still has his own face on Louis’ dick. “Is this okay?”

Louis takes his dick in his mouth in response. Harry watches from between their bodies as Louis tries to swallow around his cock. “Fuck” Harry says and puts his own mouth on Louis’ dick. Louis moans and his head drops down and he’s just breathing on his cock now. Harry leans his hips down a little so it’s easier for Louis. He expected Louis to suck his dick again but then Louis starts sucking bruises into his thighs. Harry moans around Louis’ cock as Louis slowly trails his tongue up his thigh, coming close to his dick. Once Louis’ almost there, he moves his mouth to Harry’s other thigh making him whine. Louis grabs his hips and pulls him down, and sucks a bruise where Harry’s thigh meets his crotch. Harry whines again and pushes his hips into Louis’ face. Louis holds him still and bites at the swell of his bum. His dick twitches and he knows Louis saw it because Louis rubs his palm against it. He doesn't rub him for long because his hands are spreading his cheeks and Harry unconscious pulls his hips away.

“S’this okay?” Louis slurs, not letting go of Harry’s bum and keeping his cheeks parted. Harry pulls off Louis cock and nods, saying a broken and horse “yes”

Louis pulls Harry back towards his face and kisses everywhere, except… there. Louis bites and Harry whimpers. When Louis starts bucking his hips, Harry understands why Louis had been biting him. He decides to take him slow this time so he leaves a whisper of a lick on Louis’ slit and jumps when Louis does the same against his rim. Harry licks flatly on the head of Louis’ cock slowly and moans when Louis follows. Shit, Louis really is following him. He toys with Louis’ slit with the tip off his tongue and feels white hot strings of pleasure run up his spine as Louis does the same against his rim. So Harry’s in control of the whole thing and it’s overwhelming, he loves it.

He licks flatly on Louis head again because it feels good, and wonders what would happen if he sucked on the head. He drags his tongue up the head and wraps his lips around it. Louis seems to not know what to do because he doesn’t do anything. Harry’s disappointed but also pleased because it means he’s won, but then Louis’ tongue is breaching past his rim. He pushes his hips back but Louis holds him in place. Harry’s panting against Louis cock and Louis still has the tip of his tongue inside him. Harry knows Louis’ waiting for him to do something, but the feelings new and he’s so overwhelmed. Louis catches on and wiggles the tongue. Harry whines and pushes his hips back and this time, Louis lets him. The tongue pushes in deeper, so Harry stops. That wasn’t what he wanted, not when he’s still overwhelmed. Louis doesn’t seem to care anymore, wiggles his tongues and pulls Harry back onto his tongue, making Harry cry.

“Louis!”

Louis only starts fucking his tongue in and out of Harry and Harry’s shaking. He’s going to come soon but he’s going to make sure he isn’t coming alone. He quickly puts his mouth on Louis’ cock and sucks hard every time he bobs his head down. Harry can tell Louis’ close because he’s squirming and the muscles on his stomach are jumping. Louis’ tongue becomes sloppier, just licking his walls. There’s spit all over both their cheeks, Harry’s bum cheeks and Louis’ face cheeks. The situation at Louis’ crotch is no different either, Harry’s chin and Louis’ dick are covered in saliva and it should be disgusting but Louis’ enjoying it. He’s so close now.

“Harry, I’m close”

Harry just sucks harder, if that’s even possible and Louis can’t hold it any longer. He comes hard, goes numb and tingly with how hard he comes. He’s slightly aware that Harry hasn’t come yet so he continues fucking his tongue in and out of Harry, just lazier this time. It works anyways, because Harry coming a few seconds later, spilling all over Louis’ chest and chin. Harry’s whimpering as he comes down his from high. Louis carefully pulls him so he’s lying down next to him and cards his fingers through his hair.

“I never thought I’d be able to do that” Harry finally says, tone sleepy and soft.

“Well, we both got our surprises today” Louis says and touches the cum on his chest to see if it had dried up. It hadn’t, now he has cum on his fingers. Harry grabs his wrist and pulls his fingers into his mouth.

“That’s disgusting and hot” Louis says. Harry laughs and licks the fingers in his mouth.

“You love it” he says around Louis’ fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> well that's it. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
